


I pictured this differently (Zianourry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam leaves the boys to fly to New York to meet a friend, he's planning to get them rings and propose. What happens when they see pictures online of him and the friend and assume he's cheating? Warning: smut at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	I pictured this differently (Zianourry)

Liam smiled as his plane landed, his fingers tapping along his knee waiting patiently. The anticipation of being back home to his boys killed him. He took off for the day and headed to New York, America to get some shopping done. Yeah, there were shops closer, he didn't have to cross oceans. But.. what he got there was specific, and perfect, and he would have travelled further to get them. He slid his hand into his pocket. Feeling the four rings still secured in the cotton and baggie. He landed and got off the plane, turning on his phone and sending Mac a thank you for helping. He smiled and remembered Mac's face yesterday. 

*flashback*

"Four? How do... Is it like.." he was confused. He rubbed his head and Liam laughed, trying to explain the theory of his four boyfriends. His four soulmates. His love's. "Man I can hardly keep up with one chick, you got four dudes.. hey.. whatever works. I always knew you were gay" he said, causing another laugh to erupt from Liam as he explained. They shared. Sometimes they all slept in the same bed, sometimes it was Liam and Harry and Zayn, or Harry and Louis, etc. It wasn't always sex either. Just sleeping together. They were all close. And it never got weird. When it came down to sex they all had their own roles, quirks, some both topped and bottomed, a few of them refused to top and vice versa. It was just.. nice. Liam smiled in anticipation as he dropped the rings into a baggie full of cotton he had and slid it into his pocket. It was 8 in the morning where he was in New York. And his plane didn't leave until 10 that night. It was a seven hour flight and, given the time difference, he should be there at nine the next morning, in time for breakfast. He spent the day with Mac catching up, they were old friends, high school friends. Mac moved and became a jewelry designer. A damn good one. That's why Liam went to him. But despite being a jewelry designer, the dude was 100% straight, and married. 

"So where do they think you are?" He asked, chewing. Liam smiled, thinking of his elaborate lie. 

"At a single shoot" he said, smiling between bites. Mac put his face to his hands. 

"Oh god.. really?" He asked. Liam looked up, confused. "A photoshoot? Don't you guys normally do shoots together? You expect to get that lie by four guys" He asked. Liam shook his head. 

"Sometimes but not always. And ill tell them something went wrong with the shoot, like their equipment wasn't working. Something like that, its happened before. And once they find out the truth I'm hoping it won't matter that I lied. It's genius.." liam said. Mac shook his head. 

"You're a terrible liar."

*end of flashback*

Liam glanced around the airport. A little shocked that he didn't see the guys there for him. He sent a mass text telling them he was back, no one replied. He caught a cab back to the flat. He grabbed his bag out and walked up, unlocking the door and stepping in. 

"Hello?" He said, dropping his bag and kicking his shoes off, shutting the door. He walked to the living area. The boys were strewn about half dressed, the only one in a shirt was Louis. They were all awake, but not wide awake. Cereal bowls and cups of coffee and tea strewn with them. None of them acknowledged Liam. He frowned. 

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked. Niall glanced at him then away. "What did I do?.." he asked. Frowning. Zayn scoffed. 

"More like who did you do" he muttered. Liam's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. A frown stretched across Louis' face. 

"What?" Liam asked again, stepping. He bent in front of Niall, knowing he was the talker. He shook his head, Liam turned himself and was squatted in front of Louis, who was on the couch. He put his hands on his knees. "Seriously talk to me.." Louis looked away, he sighed and stood, looking at Harry, his patience wearing thin. Harry sighed and grabbed his phone, messing with it. After a minute or so he handed Liam the phone. 

"Who's that, and don't lie" he said. Liam pulled the phone to his face. There was a picture of him and Mac at lunch. Shit..he scrolled down and there was the gif of them messing around, not sexually. Just laughing and walking weird in the park, like friends do. It was all innocent stuff. Of course the fans recognized him.. he hadn't planned in that. He frowned.

"Well if that's not a guilty face.." Louis said standing and walking out. Harry stood and followed him. Liam frowned. 

"No..its not what you guys think" he said, setting the phone down. Zayn looked up at him from the chair. 

"Well then what is it. There was no photoshoot. You flew half the world to spend the day with some guy. What the fuck are we supposed to think" he said, standing and walking out too. Niall was left, sitting there against the chair. Liam bent, putting his hand on his face. 

"Nialler.. look at me" he said, Niall turned his head and stood walking out. They were all in the bedroom, the main one. There was more rooms, they each had their own room. But there was a main room, it was Liams, it was two king sized beds together. For all of them. He sighed and stood rubbing his hands across his head. He groaned and turned slamming his fist into the wall. He wasn't an angry person. At all. He just.. it wasn't fair. He couldn't tell them why he was there, it would kill the suprise. But then again this kind of killed it anyways. He pulled the four rings out of his pocket and examined them all. They resembled the plain titanium ring he wore on his left finger. The guys had gotten it for him. It had his initials inside of it, and was engraved 'love.' Each of the four rings were hand made. And each inscribed. One said 'Lilo' it was the combination of him and Louis' name. That was Lou's. The next said Ziam. That was Zayn's. Then Niam, it was Niall's. Lirry was the last one, it was Harry's. He knew they couldn't actually get married, not because of the gay marraige laws, but because there was five of them. But he didn't care. He still wanted them to be engaged. It would be good enough for him, to know they wore his ring. He set down the empty baggy and gripped the rings in his fist walking into the bedroom. They all laid there, Niall's head on Zayn's thigh, Louis crooked, feet off the bed, arm above his head by harry who was sitting up. They all looked over at Liam.

"I didn't cheat. I went to New York to see a friend, an old friend" he said. Harry scoffed. 

"Yeah. I often lie to go see my old male friend, and then spend the day with him" he said. Liam sighed, feeling his patience go out the door..

"Shut up" he said, they all looked at him, shocked. He didn't talk like that to them. Maybe during sex but that's it. "Yeah. Look shocked. Whatever. I went to New York to meet an old, straight, friend from high school. He's a one of a kind jeweler. And he made these for me." He bent slightly tossing them onto the end of the bed. 

"It was obviously a wasted trip, the suprise is ruined. And ill go now." He said, turning and shutting the door. He slid his shoes on and grabbed a hoodie. It was snowing outside. He walked out of the flat and headed to the elevator. 

"Li..." Louis' voice was quiet but clear from behind him. He turned. Louis was holding a ring, presumably his. "Is this what I think it is." He asked. Liam just nodded. 

"Yeah" he said. Louis rushed forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the flat, shutting the door. He threw his arms around Liam's neck. 

"I'm sorry, Li..." He said into his neck, Niall came out next, and threw his arms around Liam's side, Lou moved over so there was room. Liam wrapped his arms around them both. Niall sniffled. 

"..'M sorry.." he muttered out. Liam kind of smiled and they moved to the couch. Louis and Niall sat on either side of him cuddled into his side. About ten minutes later the door opened and Harry and Zayn walked out. Quietly. Liam turned his head looking st then then tipped his head motioning to come here. Harry crawled into his lap, while Zayn leaned behind him on the couch, he wrapped his arms around him from behind and put his face in his neck. Liam smiled slowly. 

"Sorry.." Zayn said. Harry followed saying it. Liam tipped his head back to gently rest it on Zayn's, since he couldn't hug him or hold him. They stayed like that for quite a while before Liam spoke.

"So.. is that a yes or..." He asked. Smiling at the small chorus of 'Yes'' that erupted. He laughed quietly. 

"So.. am I forgiven for lying" he asked. 

"Yes" Harry spoke, kissing his neck. 

"Sorry for being an asshole.." Zayn spoke, kissing the spot behind Liam's ear, making him faintly shudder. Louis laughed slowly. 

"Not now you perverts.. cmon.. let's go do stuff.. or just watch tv, celebrate the good news." He said. They all agreed and stood, liam pushed the coffee table back and Louis and Niall got a lot of pillows and a few thick blankets. Liam changed to sweatpants and an old tshirt. They put in Batman, Liam didn't even have to ask. He smiled and sat on the floor. The boys all piled around him, it ended up to where Zayn was sitting up against the couch, leaning against it though. Liam's head was in his lap on his thigh. Harry's head was on Liam's stomach, and Louis' head was on Liam's thigh. Niall's head was on Harry's chest, his hand stretched out and resting on Louis' leg. About halfway through the movie Zayns fingers started massaging Liam's head. He smiled slowly, calm, until Zayn's fingertips moved more and he gently tugged at the short hair behind Liam's ear. Liam felt his breath hitch in this throat. He glanced up at Zayn, who had a small smirk on his face, he looked at him innocently then to the tv. Gently tugging again, Liam felt his face flush and his body slowly tensed. He hoped it wasn't noticable to the other guys but it must have been. Niall slid his hand up under his shirt, fingers gently grazing around his belly button, his hand was by Niall's head now. Niall turned slightly kissing his chest. 

"Guys..." Liam mumbled out, this got Louis' attention. He turned, head still on Liam's thigh. His hand quickly slid up Liam's inner thigh and Liam shamelessly let a groan slip past his lips. Niall sat up and rolled to his hands and knees, lifting up Liam's shirt and kissing his stomach. Liam let his eyes slide closed. Zayn gently tugged the hair right there on his head again. Niall grazed his teeth over the right nipple and they moved till they got his shirt off. His head fell back on Zayn's lap and he felt hands sliding up his thighs, Louis had sat up. Niall's mouth got to his neck and Liam tilted his head more, letting a low whine out as Niall's teeth grazed the soft lobe of his ear and he groaned as he felt the top of his sweatpants get slid down his legs, along with his boxers and he sucked in a breath as Niall's lips connected with his and he felt Louis' tounge lick a strip from the base of him to the tip. He groaned lowly into Niall's mouth, almost losing it right there as he felt Louis' warm mouth slide over him and Zayn tug at his hair. He lifted his arm up and let it slide down Zayn's chest, eyes still closed. He got down further and felt the bulge growing in Zayn's shorts. He smirked slowly against Niall's lips and he let his breathing increase as Louis kept on, sliding his tounge around the head. Liam slid his hand into Zayn's shorts gripping him and Zayn whined gripping his hair. Liam pulled his hand out and Zayn got the hint and shimmied them off. Niall moved up and was kissing Zayn. Liam's hand slid up and gently stroked Zayn until he got harder and groaned. Louis' hand ran over Liam's balls and he played with them while tracing the vein in it with his tounge. Liam lowly groaned again feeling himself get closer to the edge. Louis let out a small groan deep in his throat that vibrated around Liam, increasing the pleasure. Liam opened his eyes and glanced down, faintly smirking at the sight. Louis had his pretty mouth wrapped around Liam, sweaty and groaning as Harry pounded into him. Zayn was sliding into Niall to Liam's left, he reached out and grabbed Niall gently, stroking him. Letting out his own groans as Louis pushed him further to the edge. He lifted his back off the floor slightly and Louis dug his hands into Liam's thigh sliding him all the way in his mouth, making a small gagging noise but he fought it back. Liam felt himself release, and groaned, still sliding his hand on Niall as he dropped his back down to the ground. Louis whined lowly and coated Liam's leg as he released. From the sound of Harry's cry he followed soon after. Niall came and released on Liam's hand at the same time as Zayn and they all slouched, skin on skin, sweat mixing, they all moved so they were laying on Liam in some way and then dropped letting their breathing even out. Louis slowly laughed. 

"Well welcome home baby.." he said, gently sitting up and kissing Liam's lips. "You know..we should all go shower now..." He murmered, a ridiculous smile on his face.

~~~~  
If you liked this one send me prompts please!! I'll do any of the guys with female characters, or male, ill do the bromances, smut or fluff, short imagines, or AU. Let me know:)


End file.
